Small, mobile computing devices such as personal desktop assistants, including hand-held and pocket-sized computers, tablet personal computers and the like, are becoming important and popular user tools. In general, they have become small enough to be extremely convenient, while consuming less battery power, and at the same time have become capable of running more powerful applications.
However, the shrinking size of these devices creates reliability problems for the cases and packaging used for these devices. For example, the reduced size of cases may allow the case to bend, buckle, or twist if the device comprising the case is dropped. This problem can cause intermittent functionality of, for example, the display or keypad of the device. In more extreme cases, the display or the keypad could be permanently damaged, which can lead to denial of service and/or expensive replacement or repair.